Alright
by SoyBlue
Summary: Kakashi is guilty for statutory rape. Sakura is left distraught. What will happen to their relationship from then on? Kakasaku one shot. SURPRISE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Ages in this fic: 

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke: 16

Kakashi: 30

**Alright**

"Guilty!"

"NO!" cried out Sakura in anguish. Kakashi looked back into the audience to look at her one last time.

"Sakura," he whispered her name like a prayer, when the guards came up to him, and cuffed his hands.

"No! Tsunade-sama!" she cried out to her sensei.

Sakura bolted from her seat, ignoring the onlookers, as she clamored passed Kakashi into the middle of the courtroom in front of the high seat, where Tsunade had just given the verdict. Sakura fell to her knees before the older woman, and placed her palms and face down on the ground.

"Please, Tsunade-sama," she begged, as the tears fell freely from her emerald eyes. "Please don't do this."

The woman showed no regret neither remorse for her decision.

"Sakura," her voice was cold and firm with authority. "You know the law, and this man broke it. And whoever breaks the law must be punished."

With that said, the Godaime, stood up walked down from the seat, and out of the court room.

Sakura stood up sobbing. She was still on her knees when she looked behind her to see her lover being taken away. Kakashi kept his eye on her the whole time, until he was ushered in to the jail cells.

"Kakashi," she called out weakly, her shoulders were shaking as she went into a fit of sobs. The people in the court room began to file out, some leaving sympathetic looks to the crying girl in the middle of the court room. After a few minutes, the court room was completely empty, save for two people.

Sakura didn't notice thier presence until one of them gave her a comforting touch on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto with concern.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Sasuke.

Her crying soon came to a halt, as her sadness was replaced with anger. It was thier fault that Kakashi was going to be in prison. She trusted them to keep her secret, but in the end they betrayed her, when they had learned that her and their former sensei were having relations. They took it upon themselves to "save" her.

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice bitter and cold, but Naruto didn't seem to hear. His hand was still on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, come on, the court rooms empty. I bet you're hungry, let's go get some raamen," he said, cheerful and oblivious. Sasuke, on the other hand, knew that this wasn't exactly a good time for raamen.

"Leave me alone," she said cooly, putting one leg up and standing. Naruto removed his hand, she didn't turn to face them.

"Sakura," began Sasuke. "We only did what we felt was right. We did this for you."

"Yeah," agreed Naruto. "We will never forgive that pervert for what he did to you."

Sakura's eye twitched as her fists clenched.

"What he did to me?" she repeated, her voice rising. She turned to look at her former teammates. Her green eyes were dark with vehement rage.

"WHAT HE DID TO ME?" she yelled. Naruto flinched at the sound of her voice.

"What he did for me," she began. "Was love me."

"What he did for me, was care for me."

"What he did for me, was to be with me, when no one else would."

She said that with a glare at Sasuke, and it was his turn to flinch.

"I have no friends," she muttered darkly, before running out of the court room, leaving the two boys feeling dumbfounded.

------------------------------------------------------------

For months, Sakura never left her apartment. Most of the time, she would stay in bed and not eat. Her former friends, especially Ino and Tsunade were deeply concerned. When Ino was fed up with trying to talk to her through the door, she broke it down, only to be shocked with what she saw within the small complex. She had found Sakura lying in the living room floor, collapsed from exhaustion and lack of nutrition. She was ushered to the hospital immediately. It turns out that she was like this for about a couple days and Tsunade was at a loss for what she should do for her ailing student.

Later, Kakashi had learned of the situation of his Sakura from Sasuke.

"She what?" he said with his hands grasping on to the spell marked bars that restrained him, his hidden expression filled with worry.

"How is she now?" he asked urgently. Sasuke frowned at the question.

"Not as well as we hoped," he said. Kakashi turned and paced around his cell, as if he was trying to find something that would help him to help her.

Then he found it.

"Sasuke," he said, grasping the bars again.

"I need to speak with Tsunade-sama."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was decided. Sakura would be able to visit Kakashi the next day, but solely on one condition on Tsunade's orders.

Sakura entered the jail, dressed in her best red dress, her short pink hair combed and straight curling slightly on the bottom. She bought with her a bento box filled with Kakashi's favorites, and wrapped in a pink handkerchief with a floral pattern. She smiled at the guard that opened Kakashi's cell door for her. When she saw her lover, he was dressed in a grey jumpsuit like all the prisoners were wearing along with a grey mask, he wore an eye patch to cover his sharingan. His silver hair was disarray as ever, and he looked a bit thinner than usual. She walked through the door inside the cell, and waited for the guard to close the door. Once he did, he muttered "twenty minutes" and walked away.

Sakura immediately dropped the bento box, and ran into Kakashi's arms. She quickly pulled his mask down, as they both kissed each other hard and passionately. Thier tongues danced with fervor as Kakashi's fingers went through her pink locks, as his other hand pushed her closer against him, needing her contact. Though, he was careful not to hold her too close, for fear of breaking her currently fragile form. Her touch and her kiss was his salvation, for her mouth tasted sweeter than freedom.

"Kakashi," she panted when his mouth moved away to kiss her neck, which made her moan. As much as he wanted to continue, he had to stop, for he didn't want to rouse any suspicion that they were doing more than just talking. Kakashi removed his lips from her, and looked straight into her gleaming emerald eyes. He saw tears.

"I missed you," she whispered, with a smile. Kakashi smiled his most handsome smile back at her.

"As I you," he said, using his thumb to wipe a stray tear away from her face. He bent down to give her another lingering kiss, she caressed his cheek as he did so, and when the kiss finally broke, she spoke again.

"I-I cooked you your favorites," she said moving away from his embrace to pick up the lonely bento box on the ground. Then she walked to the cot within his cell, and seated herself on it with the box on her lap. Sakura smiled up at him, and patted her hand on the space beside her, motioning for him to sit. Kakashi smirked and obeyed, as she unwrapped the box and opened it. The smell of steaming food filled the air. Kakashi missed her cooking. When they were together, Sakura would always make him lunch when they trained with the rest of the former members of team seven. So many good memories they shared together.

"Open wide," she said playfully with a piece of shrimp tenpura held by a pair of wooden chopsticks. Kakashi chuckled at her lightheartedness, before opening his mouth, and biting the tenpura off the chopsticks.

"Mmm," he said while chewing. Sakura laughed, it was the first time she had laughed in a long time. This continued, until the box was completely empty. She leaned over to place the empty bento down on the ground. As she was doing so, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her from behind, and dragged her onto his lap as she gasped in delighted surprise. He wanted to be close to her as much as possible with the little time they had left. He nuzzled into her neck, and breathed in her floral feminine scent.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying every bit of attention she was receiving from him. His hands began to travel, from her thighs to her stomach, where he felt an unexpected surprise. He pulled away slightly, to look down at her stomach, where there was a slight bulge that could only be noticed when touched. Kakashi looked up at Sakura, his sole eye filled with confusion and concern. She received his reaction with a heartwarming smile, and that's when realization hit him.

"Sakura, you're..." he began, but he was afraid to finish. Sakura's smile nodded as her smile grew wider, which only made Kakashi feel worse.

"No..." he said, shaking his head. Sakura's smile slowly faded.

"No... this can't be happening."

He looked away from her as Sakura eased off of his lap back onto the cot, Kakashi held his head in his hands as his breathing became shallow.

"Kakashi," she said, her voice laced with worry and fear as she placed her hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?"

He didn't seem to hear her, he looked as if he was about to go out of his mind.

"Sakura, you can't be . . ."

He took a deep breath.

"...Pregnant."

A tear escaped from his visible eye. Noticing the tear, Sakura instinctly embraced him, but it was no good, soon he began to sob.

"Kakashi," she called out to him in panic.

"What's wrong? Please tell me!"

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, to let her feel his heart breaking. The discussion he had earlier with the Hokage repeated in his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

_"I'm assigning you on a mission," said Tsunade resolutely. Kakashi stared back at her through the spellbounded bars with a raised eyebrow._

_"Your giving a rapist a mission?" he asked. "In exchange for seeing Sakura?"_

_The Godaime's face remains cold, as her eyes narrowed towards him._

_"Not just any kind of mission," she said. "This is far more advanced than any S-ranked mission."_

_Kakashi became more confused._

_"What could possibly be more advanced than an S-rank mission," he asked. Tsunade chewed the inside of her bottom lip._

_"A mission, where you're not supposed to come back."_

_Kakashi's eyes grew wide with shock. Suddenly, he grabbed a hold of the bars and glared dangerously at the blonde._

_"You can't do this!" he yelled in a rage. "Hasn't Sakura gone through enough? Why must you make her suffer more?"_

_"It's for her own good," she said flatly. Kakashi punched at the steel bar, giving it a deep dent, with his own raw strength._

_"ARE YOU BLIND, WOMAN?" he shouted. Tsunade remained calm._

_"Kakashi," she said steadily. "I will not accept this disrespect, but I want all of this to stop as soon as possible."_

_He removed his fist from the dented bar, and took a deep breath, his glare still strong on the Hokage._

_"I will not leave Sakura," he said, trying to ebb his anger. "You can't make me."  
Tsunade's mouth twitched._

_"Well, if you want it that way, and choose not to see Sakura," she began. "She will remain unknowing of your status here. Never to see or hear from you ever again, and that will only end up hurting her. By the diagnosis I have made earlier, her mind is quite fragile. If you continue to stay here and continue this relationship," her face wrinkled with disgust on the emphasis of relationship._

_"She will continue to fall into a downward spiral of depression, and eventually she will commit suicide. Is that what you want?"_

_Kakashi froze at her words, and he knew she was right. Even though Sakura had amazing strength as a shinobi, she was still as delicate as ever. All he wanted for her was to be happy, and in order to do that, he had to leave her. Kakashi sunk onto the cot, his head hung low. He had no choice. He closed his eyes, and tried remembering her face. The innocent green eyes that always put him in a trance, the smile that made his heart race, the soft lips that he longed to taste once more. He sighed, he had to give it all up, to save her._

_"I'll do it," he said softly, not looking at the Hokage. "I'll see her one last time, and say goodbye."_

_"Good man," he heard her say. "I will arrange the visit for noon tomorrow. Good night."_

_And with that said, she turned on her heel and left the jail, leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts._

End of flashback

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi looked into Sakura's eyes, his own dark one had swelled slightly from the flow of tears.

"Kakashi," she breathed, placing her hands on his solemn face, looking deep into his one eye.

"Why are you crying?"

Kakashi didn't answer, but he put his arms around her and embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Kakashi?"

"Everything is going to be alright Sakura," he said soothingly, softly stroking her pink tresses.

"Everything is going to be... Alright."

**A/N That's it! I know it's a bit OOC, but I hope you enjoyed it, because that's all I want to write about that. BYE!**


	2. THE SURPRISE

For those who placed an alert on this story and in dire want of a sequel, please read "It's Not Alright" by Kakashizangel. Happy reading! Or should I say, Dismal Reading! Mwahahahahaaaa.


End file.
